


Love in the Dark

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: James helps his boyfriend relax-----------------------Prompt #6 - Blindfolds - jeffmads
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Love in the Dark

James kneels on the bed, his fingers tugging the knot of the blindfold tightly, taking extra care not to accidentally snag his boyfriend’s hair. Thomas may have been the one who asked to do this tonight, but he’s never been one for pain. “Is that okay? Tight enough?” 

Thomas angles his head up and down, testing to see if the knot will slip, but it stays perfectly in place and hums a quiet, pleased note. “Perfect.” 

James treads lightly now, gently running hands down Thomas’s arms, soothing touches to relax him. Wanting his boyfriend to simply _feel_ for a while. He’s experimental with his actions. He’s not used to this. Normally when they’re together _he_ is the one blindfolded or tied up or gagged. He’s never grown tired of indulging Thomas's fantasies. After all, he knows his own limits and they’re surprisingly high. 

His boyfriend is another matter though. Thomas’s tendency to take control of these scenarios means that _his_ limits are still a murky gray area. James has catalogued the few things he’s picked up on. That the idea of getting hit in bed only makes him go soft, that he’d rather not have anything near his own ass, even James’s tongue, that he needs a certain amount of reassurance and praise, but that it can’t be too obviously scripted. 

He had felt a sharp pang of surprise when they got home from dinner, and Thomas had asked for _this_. It definitely doesn’t fall in the usual contours of their relationship, but Thomas has been incredibly stressed with work recently, so it’s not entirely shocking that he wants to give up some control and just be taken care of tonight. 

James presses his lips to his bare shoulder and smiles at the shaky exhale Thomas breathes. “Lie down for me, honey.” He puts a gentle hand on Thomas’s arm and guides him lower onto the mattress, propped up against the pillows by the headboard. As he takes in the sight before him, James is acutely aware that he has barely ever seen his boyfriend look so vulnerable and unsure. The complete trust they share is mutual, and seeing it so prominently displayed here makes his heart swell. He leans down carefully and presses a deep and gentle kiss to Thomas’s lips. Revels in the way he responds, grabbing blindly and clumsily for his face and tugging him in closer. 

When Thomas finally lets him go, James inches lower, presses lips to the hard, toned muscle of his chest. Ducks lower to nip at his abs. Relishes in every gasp, each tremble of his body, the responsive twitches and moans that are so familiar and yet so cherished. He reaches down to give Thomas a few dry strokes, but there was no need to worry. He is still perfectly hard from all the kissing and fooling around that took place earlier in the night. He scoots further down Thomas’s body and balances his weight with hands on his thighs, dipping his head lower, lower, lower, until his lips are inches from his boyfriend’s cock. He doesn’t wrap them around that perfect shaft just yet. Places a delicate kiss right at the spot where his thigh creases to meet his hip, and Thomas jerks up ineffectually at the sensation. James shushes him, running a hand soothingly back and forth along the hard muscle of his leg. “Be patient.”

He peppers kisses and gentle bites along the insides of Thomas’s thighs now, content to make him wait. His boyfriend could stand to exercise a little more patience. Only when he has Thomas squirming does he finally sink his mouth around the waiting length and dip down so he’s nudging at the back of his throat. Thomas’s groan conveys all the surprise and delighted pleasure of someone who certainly isn’t expecting so much all at once. 

James doesn’t waste time now that here’s here. He knows Thomas, and he knows how to use years of practice to unravel him in minutes. The way he is almost immediately moaning James’s name as he swallows him down over and over would be almost laughable if it wasn’t so damn erotically wonderful. James feels himself stirring even more at the sound. He’s not concerned. He knows he won’t have to wait long for Thomas to take care of him. Thomas _always_ takes care of him. He gives one, two, three more bobs of his head, and then Thomas is frantically gasping his name, clenching his fists in the sheets, and James keeps himself held all the way down. He doesn’t even flinch as Thomas pulses deep in his mouth, his hot come spilling down his throat. Just smiles to himself and swallows every drop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
